Lleva tu padre a la escuela,Trunks
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Trunks tendrá que enseñarle a su padre cómo comportarse con los profesores y para eso necesita enseñarle a que responder en caso de preguntas y otras cosas...¡Solo tiene un fin de semana para hacerlo! ¿Podrá Trunks llevar a Vegeta a la escuela sin que nadie salga herido (En especial el y Yamcha)?Personajes son de propienda de akira toriyama. [Escrita 18/07/12]
1. Viernes de preguntas

Este fanfic lo escribe el 18/07/12 pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

_**Capitulo uno: viernes de preguntas.**_

-Chispas…-Dijo un Trunks de camino a su cuarto, apenas era viernes -¿Cómo le diré a papá?

Trunks estaba muy cansado, había tenido un día pésimo…Primero la tarea que olvido hacer, y después Goten se comió su almuerzo ¡y para colmo la profesora pidió a todos los niños que llevaran a un padre a un hermano o a un tío o algo por el estilo de género masculino! Y hay tenía su dilema: no tenía hermano, era hijo único; no tenía tío ya que su madre era hija única; y su padre eso creía; y solo tenía para llevar a Yamcha o… a Vegeta

-¿Cómo le diré a Yamcha para ir?-Se preguntaba Trunks mientras bajaba las escaleras casi completamente distraído.

-¿Le preguntaras qué a quién? , Mocoso-Dijo el no animado Vegeta, como siempre su humor estaba que quemaba, estaba más que enojado -¡Responde no te quedes hay callado!-

-¿qué?-Dijo Trunks mientras se sentaba al lado de Vegeta, ignorando como este prácticamente escupía fuego por su boca y ojos –Es que hay que llevar el lunes un padre o a un amigo de la familia y como sé que…-Fue interrumpido por su amada madre.

-¿¡En serio!?-pregunto Bulma, mientras daba pequeños aplausos muy emocionada- ¡Eso es fantástico! Vegeta, ¿vas a ir con Trunks a la escuela?

- ¡NO! -Contesto Vegeta quien solo se limitaba a comer -por no decir atascarse de comida hasta el cerebro y después tragar- mientras tomaba mezquinamente su plato alejándolo de Trunks.

-Por eso…pensaba decirle a un amigo de la familia-Dijo Trunks- Como a Yamcha o Ms. Satán, seria genial si vienen, son famosos.

- ¿¡Desde cuando esos perdedores son amigos de la familia!? -Grito Vegeta tirando pedazos de comida por casi todos los lados, desgraciadamente algunos volaron directo hacia Bulma. Trunks se detuvo los restos con un plato vacío.

-Bueno, querido -Dijo Bulma limpiándose la cara –Ellos son mis amigos y quiero que los trates como tales.

-Pero, Mujer-Dijo Vegeta fingiendo ser amable, aunque ese tono sarcástico reflejaba la malicia de sus verdaderas palabras–Yo los trato como tales… ¡Como tales imbéciles!

-…Vegeta vas a ir quieras o no con Trunks el Lunes-Dijo Bulma muy decidida- ¿Quedo claro?

-¿Y que si no lo hago?-Dijo Vegeta retador parándose y encarando la mujer a su altura.

-¿Hola? -Dijo Trunks -¿Me recuerdan? ¡Soy su hijo adorable, hermoso y encantador! ¿Puedo opinar? No quiero que la escuela o la cocina, dadas las circunstancias, explote.

-¡Pues dormirás durante un mes en el sofá! ¡No tendrás tu cámara de gravedad por 2 semanas!... y además vendrá Goku a quedarse 3 semanas-Dijo Bulma ignorando el comentario de su único hijo.

Dudo por un momento, cada cosa era peor a la anterior. ¿Y luego invitaba a la arpía de la esposa de Kakarroto? No se arriesgaría a tal atrocidad-… ¡Esta bien iré…solo durante una hora y tendrás que hacer más robots y armaduras!-Dijo Vegeta, si ella sacaba provecho a la situación ¿Por qué no él?

Ella suspiro-bien, trato hecho-Dijo Bulma dando le la mano y al segundo fue estrechada por Vegeta

-¡Genial!-Trunks estaba feliz –ahora mismo empezara el entrenamiento para ser un padre normal-

-Normal es un término relativo, hijo-Dijo Bulma, se sentó en la mesa triunfante.

-¿Entrenamiento para ser un padre normal?-Dijo Vegeta Estaba temeroso, pero no lo admitiría, su orgullo no lo permitiría

-Sí, así es-Dijo Trunks.

Subió a su cuarto tomo unos lápices y unas hojas. Bajo hasta el salón y llamo a su padre -¡Papá ven!-

Vegeta lo siguió hasta el patio donde Trunks tomo dos sillas y las acomodo una delante la otra.

-Bueno, haber -Trunks escribió ciertas preguntas para que conteste-¿Cómo es su nombre?

-¿Me vas a hacer preguntas estúpidas, Mocoso?-Dijo Vegeta levantando la ceja.

-¡No soy Trunks!-Dijo Frustrado -¡Imagina que soy un profesor!

-No tengo imaginación…-Dijo Vegeta-_Por lo menos no para imaginar esas cosas, quizás si es Kakarroto siendo aplastado la cosa cambie…_-Pensó-

-¡Dale Vegeta tu puedes!-Grito Bulma intentando darle ánimos.

-¿¡No tienes Robots que construir, Mujer!?-Grito Vegeta ya bastante molesto.

-Que amargado…-Dijo Bulma yéndose al laboratorio, no sin antes gritarle a su mono favorito- ¡Lo hago porque quiero no porque me lo ordenas, mono descerebrado!

-…Como sea-Trunks estaba listo para empezar otra vez las preguntas - ¿Cómo se llama señor?

- Vegeta –

-¿De dónde viene?-Dijo Trunks

El recordó una película, apunto con su dedo hacia el cielo y dijo-de arriba, del cielo, en el planeta Vegeta-

-¡Papa, tienes que decir de Cuidad Satán!-Le reprocho Trunks frustrado.

-…De cuidad Satán-Estaba empezando a hartarse

-¿Cuál es su edad?-Dijo Trunks curioso

-A ver…-Vegeta conto su edad, había conocido a Bulma cuando tenía treinta y dos, más los ocho de Trunks —40

-¡¿enserio?!-Dijo Trunks-¡Pero no pareces!-

-¡Continúala las asquerosas preguntas! -Grito Vegeta

-…Ok…-Trunks -¿De qué trabaja o a que se dedica?

-Me dedicaba a destruir planetas y a matar gente por diversión-Dijo Vegeta, por lo menos esto era fácil, estaba complacido por su respuesta— era soldado y trabajaba para una lagartija gigante afeminada que me golpea cuando era niño. Nada fuera de lo común.

-… ¡Di lo siguiente: Trabajo como dueño de Capsule Corp.!-Dijo Trunks

-Trabajo como dueño de la apestosa Capsule Corp.- Dijo Vegeta, haciendo burla

-…bien y ¿Hace algún deporte?

- Entreno -Dijo Vegeta

-¿Qué deporte entrena?-Dijo Trunks

-Pues entreno…Boxeo-No sabía que contestar

-…Sí diremos que es Boxeo-Estaba Feliz Trunks, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que creía

-Pues…Siguiente pregunta-Vegeta estaba Feliz, le parecía divertido

-¿Sabe volar?- Dijo Trunks

-Claro…-Vegeta se estaba dando cuenta que debía ser un humano apestoso como los que odiaba…aunque el Idiota Yamcha vuela y es más apestoso que el…-Claro que no Vuelo, que estupidez-

-¡Genial! ¡Aprendes rápido!-Dijo Trunks

-¿Siguiente?-Dijo Vegeta

-¿Jugaría un juego de fuerza contra mí?-Dijo Trunks, fingiendo ser alguien muy fuerte.

-No, discúlpeme pero no podría-Dijo Vegeta

-… ¡Aprobaste!-Salto de alegría Trunks.

-… ¿Me estabas evaluando?-Vegeta estaba confundido

-Ahora solo falta que aprendas a controlar tu ira-Dijo Trunks Feliz

-¡Yo no necesito eso!-Grito, se levantó y se fue para la cámara de gravedad-

-Bueno…el viernes aprobó solo queda sábado y domingo para aprender todo lo necesario…-Dijo Trunks-Ahora solo falta hacer una llamada y todo está listo para mañana…

Continuara...


	2. Sábados de Control de ira Parte uno

Este fanfic lo escribe el 18/07/12 pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

_Capitulo dos: Sábados de Control de ira. Parte uno._

Los pagaron cantaban, era sábado a la mañana, Bulma se levantó cansada para hacerles el desayunó a sus dos Saiyajines favoritos, debido a que los cocineros estaban de vacaciones, hoy. Trunks se estaba bajando las escaleras y aprovecho que Vegeta todavía no había bajado para decirle a su madre, que tendría visitas…

-Eh, Mamá -Llamo Trunks -¿Estarás hoy en casa?

-No, Trunks, lo siento. Pero no me quedare a ayudarte con Vegeta-Dijo Bulma sirviendo la comida humeante-¡Vegeta la comida! ¡Baja, amor!

-Mamá ¿está bien si invito a dos amigos?-Pregunto nervioso, metiendo su cabeza cual tortuga dentro de su camisa –

-Sí, por supuesto…-Dijo Bulma apurándose -¡Vegeta Baja de una Buena vez!

Unos pasos pesados retumbaron por la casa y luego un gruñido-¡Ya voy! –Vegeta bajaba pesadamente las esclareas, escalón por escalón –

-¿Pa… pá?-Dijo Trunks viéndolo, una suave brisa fría le helo la sangre asustándose un poco -¿Estás listo para la lesión de hoy? –sonrió inocente, ignorando lo anterior-

-Púdrete –Vegeta estaba muy de mal humor, estaba con ojeras, los ojos rojos en la pupila, Estaba un tanto mareado y lo demostraba en su andar, casi parecía borracho- ¿¡Que tanto me vez!? -Grito

-Nada…nada-Dijo bajando la cabeza-…Mejor los llamo ahora…-Dijo casi en susurro- se levantó y se fue para arriba, dejando a Vegeta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, desayunando

EN EL TELEFONO:

— ¿Hola, Milk? —

— Hola Trunks, Oye Goten no puede jugar ahora está estudiando—

—…bueno, pero estoy buscando a el señor Goku ¿se encontraría? —

—...Si ya lo llamo — Milk estaba extrañada nunca llamo para Goku, jamás lo había hecho.

— Gracias…— Escucho el grito de Milk y luego la puerta seguida de los pasos sonoros y retumbantes del padre de Goten.

— ¡Hola Trunks! ¡Soy Goku! —

— ¿Puedes venir? —

— ¿Vegeta se volvió loco otra vez?...Bueno su Ki está un poco raro pero no creí que era para tanto…

— No, no es eso…Es que necesito enseñarle a controlar su ira y necesito las personas que más odie…y tú eres el primero… espera, ¿Cómo que otra vez? —

— Eso tiene sentido. Estaré ahí en una hora…Adiós—

— Bien, gracias—

Llamada finalizada

-Bueno…ahora a Yamcha…-Marco el número de Yamcha…y

LLAMDA POR TELEFONO:

— ¿Hola? —

— Hola Yamcha, Habla Trunks—

— Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás? —

—Bien gracias, necesito tu ayuda…—

—Claro ¿para qué? —

—Pues a Vegeta necesita un curso de ira y necesito que tu—

— ¡No seré el muchacho que apreté y se desquite conmigo! —

Trunks puso su mano tapándose el rostro y suspiro frustrado—No te preocupes…Goku viene, en una hora ¿Sí? —

—Si cuenta conmigo—

Llamada finalizada:

-¡Mocoso!-Grito Vegeta-¡Prepara esto afuera de una mediocre vez así ya hacemos esto de una buena vez!

-¡Papi! -Grito Trunks-_Debo mantenerlo ocupado a como dé lugar… ¡Ya se!_ -Pensó-¡Papa, ¿me ayudas?!

-¡No!... ¿y para qué?-Dijo Vegeta

-Es que…necesitó ayuda para acomodar las sillas ¿podrías?-Pregunto Trunks al frente de su padre. Había Gritado bajando las escaleras y ya está al frente del el -¿¡Es que necesitó unas sillas más para unos amigos, Podrías!?-

Solo gruño. No se sentía bien, para nada-Te ayudare…-

-Lo que digas…-Trunks sabía que no se sentía bien, Su mismo Ki lo delataba…

Una vez las sillas acomodadas Vegeta se sentó en una, Trunks en otra y vinieron Yamcha y Goku…con la tele trasportación y se sentaron…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí ineptos?-Dijo Vegeta, sus ojos estaban rojos como el Ozuru.

-¿Estás bien por lo general nos dices Idiotas?-Pregunto Yamcha escondiéndose atrás de Goku

-Pues vinimos para ayudarte con tu Ira - Dijo Goku sonriendo,

- ¡yo no necesito ayuda con mi ira! –Grito Vegeta, miraba figo a Yamcha como una pantera a su presa…

-¿Qué tanto me vez Vegeta?-Pregunto Yamcha un poco incomodo

-… ¡de acuerdo, siéntense y haremos preguntas a mi papá para ver como controla su ira!-Dijo Trunks –Goku tu defenderás a Yamcha de cualquier ataque que venga de mi papá y Yamcha harás preguntas…

-ajan…-Yamcha se sentó al lado de Goku y Trunks quedando frente a Vegeta.

-Si vienes a ver a la mujer, no está-Dijo Vegeta Sin dejar de ver a Yamcha.

-_…ay, miedo…-_Pensó Yamcha-…Bueno Vegeta… ¿Si Goku se acostara con Bulma, que harías?

Vegeta solo lo miraba y le empezó a crecer la cola-¡Papá tu cola!-Dijo Trunks

-Vegeta…-Goku abrazo a Yamcha y él estaba temblando de miedo…

La cola de Vegeta se empezó a erizar…Sus dientes empezaron a parecer colmillos. Empezó a gruñir, se notaba el dolor que sentía-¡Vegeta!-Grito Goku, le estaba asustando esa escena. Yamcha estaba abrazado a Goku y con los ojos cerrados

Vegeta se paró de la silla y un Ki maligno lo rodeo… "Puf" un sonido de disparó y Vegeta callo semis inconsciente al suelo…-¡BULMA!- Grito Yamcha dejando de abrazar a Goku

-¡MAMÁ!-

-¡BULMA! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –Dijo Goku saludando-

-Hola,-Saludo Bulma- Les explicare esto adentro…Goku por favor carga a Vegeta hasta adentro…Te aviso pesa más de lo que parece

-ay Sí, tu, como no-Dijo Goku gracioso. Levanto a vegeta y si pesaba más de lo que precia –Oye ¿Bulma?-

-¿Sí Goku?- Dijo Bulma casi adentro de la casa

-¿Cuánto pesa?-Dijo Goku, ha vegeta lo cargo como si fuera mujer.

-No se…Como… mucho-Dijo Y empezó a preparar té y se sentó en la mesa.

Estaban todos sentados y Vegeta como si estuviera sentado, pero ligueramente recostado en Bulma.

-¿Por qué estaba Vegeta así Bulma?-Pregunto Yamcha dándole un sorbo a su té

-Todo empezó ayer después de que Trunks le preguntara esas cosas a Vegeta-Respondió Bulma

-Genial…-Dijo Trunks sarcástico y frustrado, le preocupada que no pudiera alcanzar la 'trasformación' aun humano aparentemente normal de Vegeta–_Me pregunto si… ¿Satán estará ocupado? Creo que lo llamare_–Se preguntó en su mente-

Continuara..


	3. sábados de control de ira parte dos

Este fanfic lo escribe el 18/07/12 pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

_**Capitulo tres: sábados de control de Ira. Parte 2**_

Después del incidente de Vegeta con una especie de trasformación peculiarmente conocida, tal vez en… ¿Ozuru? y un cambio radical en su apariencia física. Bulma nos explicara el Porqué De la trasformación extraña…

-Bueno, Bulma ¿Cómo es que Vegeta cambio así?-Preguntó Goku comiendo unas tostadas, pasteles, panques, flanes, gelatinas y una porción de pan de maíz con dulce de leche… y un té.

-Pues…paso más o menos así-Dijo Bulma a punto de contar otra historia.

Flas back de Bulma.

Mientras yo estaba trabajando en los robots de Vegeta. Escuche el inconfundible sonido de como Vegeta se fue a entrenar gritando algo de no sé qué de la Ira, el viernes luego de hablar con Trunks. Entonces…más tarde en el laboratorio. Estaba con Flex, Creando una sustancia química con el ADN de Vegeta para hacerle crecer la cola sin que se trasforme en Ozuru.

Pero algo fallo.

Vegeta entro para cenar, al encontrarse con Flex, creo que pensó otra cosa y, como siempre sin escuchar nada de mí, Vegeta le agarro el brazo, apunto de romperlo, y en un intento desesperado por liberarse, Flex agarro sustancia Química que nombramos "A.V.O" (que son las iniciales de ADN de Vegeta Ozuru) se la inyecto a Vegeta en el Brazo.

Fin del flas back de Bulma.

¡Una INCYECION! –Grito Goku parándose y masticando todavía.

-No Goku, eso le hicieron a Vegeta-Dijo Yamcha –_Genial…el hombre más fuerte del mundo le teme a una pequeña jeringa…-_Pensó- Continua Bulma

-Como sea…-Empezó Bulma

Flas back de Bulma.

Vegeta se comportó extraño después de eso…al acostarse no se pudo dormir…giraba y giraba en la cama hasta que prendió la tele como a las 3 de la mañana y eso ya me arto le grite. Él no me grito, cual fue muy extraño, y después se fue a la cámara de gravedad. Como a las seis de la mañana entro otra vez y se ducho y se a costo durmió hasta las 1:08.25 cuando se levantó con Trunks y yo me fui a Hablar con Flex de la "Vacuna" que le inyecto a Vegeta y parece que podría haber efectos secundarios como ese de ponerse agresivo o agarrarle ataques de cariño o hasta ser Loco o cobarde o…Que se enferme y por eso vine. Y menos mal que lo hizo, casi los mata.

Fin del flas back de Bulma.

-¿Podrá ir igual conmigo a la escuela o tendré que ir con Yamcha?-Pregunto Trunks mojando una galleta en él te.

-¡Tu padre ira quiera o no!-Grito Bulma dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que vegeta se despertara.

-Hola Bulma-Dijo Vegeta y la abrazo… ¿Ataque de Cariño?...

-¿Papá?-Pregunto Trunks un poco extrañado

-¡Hola Hijo!-Dijo Vegeta. Su tono era ¿Dulce? -¡Hoy me enseñaras algo para la escuelita a la que vas y dime ¿No estás Feliz?! ¡Yo sí!-Vegeta estaba muy, pero realmente Feliz

-Pues…si…eso creo-Trunks estaba un tantito asustado de su padre

-¿Oye Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku

-¿SÍ Kakarroto viejo enemigo?-Dijo Mirándolo fijamente…pero era esa mirada que le dedicas a un amigo de muchos años.

-… ¿Quieres entrenar?-Dijo Goku –Ahora

-Me encantaría-Miro a Trunks –Pero debo pasar tiempo con mi hijo, tú también deberías por que llegara un momento en el que ellos crezcan y no podrás disfrutar de ser Buen padre-

-…Claro… ¡Empecemos con el Control de la Ira!-Dijo Trunks y salto y se fue para el patio

-Adiós, Yo iré a fijarme que Trunks no haga nada peligroso-Dijo Vegeta-

-Ya lo he visto todo-Dijo Yamcha tomando más Té.

Una vez afuera de la casa Capsule Corp., estaban Vegeta y Trunks en unas serie de preguntas y reproches:

-¡No, No y No!-Grito Trunks reprochando a su padre- ¡Tienes que decir ¿qué es un Saiyajin?!

-Pero no creo que sea correcto mentirle a una dama-Dijo Vegeta-

-…Pues no es mentirle es…modificar legalmente la verdad-Dijo Trunks

-Ok…si lo dices así suena mejor-Dijo Vegeta mirando a Trunks con una sonrisita de lado

-Señor ¿Vegeta no es así?-Dijo Trunks fingiendo sea una profesora

-Sí, es correcto-Dijo Vegeta

-¿Está casado?-Dijo La 'profesora' Trunks.

-Sí, felizmente casado-Dijo Vegeta entrelazando sus manos mientras miraba fijamente a su único hijo.

-bien, muy bien, muy bien- fingió Anotando eso –Y sabe que es una ¿Saiyajin?

-Es un extraterrestre. Mi mujer, Bulma, y yo los estudiamos durante un tiempo…-

-Bien…de acuerdo-Dijo estaba feliz con la respuesta- ¿Y le gustan los perros?

-Sí, me gustan-Contesto Vegeta

-Parece una Vela señor se lo en dicho-Dijo Trunks comprobando el último punto de su libreta.

Vegeta cambio su estado a Cariñoso a LOCO .y Agarro a Trunks de la camisa y le grito esto:

**¡El mundo es una locura, viaje 9000k y solo encuentro estrellas! ¿Por qué?** –Era una pregunta retórica- **¡el universo es una locura! ¿Loco? ¡Yo no estoy loco, tú estás loco! ¡Nappa está loco! ¡Tú estás loco pendejo! ¡Kakarroto está loco! ¡Tu madre es loca!** -Vegeta empezó a reírse como un sicópata y tiro a Trunks, el pequeño Saiyajin solo grito por ayuda-

-¡AYUDA!-Grito Trunks y Goku entro en la escena

-¿Trunks por qué se ríe Vegeta?-Pregunto Viéndolo como se reía solo

-No sé -Dijo asuntado mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Oye Vegeta!-Vegeta Giro para verlo -¿Estás bien?

-¡Tú estás loco como Nappa! ¿No es cierto Nappa?-dijo Vegeta, Silencio-¿ah, sí? ¡pues, púdrete calvo CON ESTEROIDES!

- ¿Qué demonios?-Dijo Yamcha que salió de la casa con Bulma

Vegeta cambio su estado a Loco por Cobarde.

Continuara…


	4. sábados de control de Ira parte tres

Este fanfic lo escribe el 18/07/12 pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

Como habrán leído en los capítulos anteriores -esto es innecesario pero igual…- Trunks intento hacer que Vegeta pase como padre "Normal" ósea… No padre extraterrestre que destruía planetas, mataba por diversión y se comía las entrañas de sus víctimas .Para que parezca un señor, un padre amoroso, que no entrenaba para pelear, si no, para que tuviera buena condición física.

_Capitulo cuatro: sábados de control de Ira. Parte 3._

Pero algo le salió mal en ese plan…Porque Vegeta le inyectaron una dosis de A.V.O tubo ciertos cambios de humores, muy repentinos y como último humor era…Cobarde y después se enfermaría.

Vegeta estaba escondido tras la silla mirándolos con temor en los ojos y ti tereando por el miedo.

-Vegeta ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Goku - ¿Tienes Frío o qué?

-…-Vegeta solo lo miraba. Goku se acercó un paso al frente y fue suficiente para prender la mecha de un Vegeta Cobarde mezclado con un Vegeta Loco, y un grito desgarrador de parte de su garganta se hizo oír- ¡No Te Me Acerques Cactus Parlante! –Al gritar, Vegeta se levantó y dio 3 pasos hacia tras. Trunks lo miro y Vegeta poso su mirada en el niño con pelo Violeta - un niño fenómeno con pelo rosado…o violeta…. algo tienen mis ojos apenas puedo ver los colores ¡soy daltónico! ¡Ayuda!-Vegeta empezó a gritar si paro al frente de Yamcha-… ¡UN hippie AYUDA!

-Vegeta, no soy un hippie soy Yamcha-Dijo Yamcha

-… ¡un hippie que habla y encima documentado! -entonces poso su mirada cuando se escondió tras Bulma a ella- ¿Hola?... ¿Bulma?

-Hola-Dijo Bulma despacio –Si, Vegeta soy Bulma tu esposa

-¿Mi esposa?-Dijo Vegeta dudando-Entonces…-Miro para abajo y vio pasto verde muy lindo recortado y una mariposa- ¡una mariposa! ¡Esa mariposa está en el pasto y el pasto en la tierra y en la tierra lombrices y las lombrices son…! ¡Gusanos!

Después de la deducción de Vegeta sobre los gusanos, salió volando convertido en Súper Saiyajin se fue a, específicamente, en el templo de camiseta.

-creo que aquí estaré a salvo de esos gusanos…que repulsivos-Dijo mientras aterrizaba y por intuición se aleja del borde y se topa con donde -…-

-Hola señor Vegeta-Dijo Donde -¿Cómo ha estado?

-¡Ah! ¡Una mantis religiosa!-Grito Vegeta camino para atrás y se cayó del borde.

-¡Señor Vegeta!-Grito Donde

Vegeta se había desmayado del susto y estaba haciendo caída libre pero afortunadamente estaba Piccolo para salvarlo

Piccolo tomo a vegeta y lo llevo como bolsa de papa -¿Pero qué mosca le pico?-Dijo poniéndolo en el piso –Mejor llamas a Bulma para que se lo lleve, mis oídos son muy sensibles para sus gritos…

* * *

Después Vegeta despertó en la camilla de la enfermería de la Capsule Corp. Y se sentía mal, muy mal.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día es hoy?-Pregunto a con sueño –

-En casa Vegeta y es Domingo-Dijo Bulma.

-Al final otro día y no le enseñe nada, que desperdicio-Murmuro Trunks desde la silla de la enfermería

Continuara…


	5. Domingos de enfermería Parte 1

Este fanfic lo escribe el 18/07/12 pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: domingos de enfermería y respuestas. Parte 1**

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no me explicaba cómo había llegado hay…en una camilla en la enfermería de capsule, sabia más que bien que cada vez que parecía hay era por algo grave, mire mí brazo por intuición y estaba con unas vendas. No entendía por qué tenía una venda en el brazo, pero lo único que estaba seguro era que alguien estaba por entrar y si no me equivocaba…era ¿Gohan?... ¿el mocoso de Kakarroto en la casa?

¿Qué hacia ese idiota en la casa?...su presencia en verdad no me molestaba, me tenía un considerable respeto…por lo menos era unos de los pocos que me respetaba como se debe en este asqueroso planeta.

-Señor Vegeta-Dijo El mocoso – Me alegra que se encuentre bien. Mi padre todavía no se ha levantado

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo su padre? ¡El idiota de Kakarroto estaba aquí!... ¿Levantado? Creo que me salte una parte de mi memoria…Que alguien venga y me explique esto. ¡Pero ya!

-Aunque con la noche que pasaron ayer, no los culpo por no despertarse-Dijo el mocoso.

¿¡Dijo ayer!?...está bien, está bien: tranquilo Vegeta, tranquilo no seas mal pensado…Mm…ese sabor es nuevo en mi boca… ¡Es cerveza! Qué asco.

-¿Señor Vegeta, puede levantarse o le cambio el vendaje?-Dijo El mocoso acercándose a mí.

-¡Aléjate mocoso! ¡Dime exactamente que paso ayer! –Le exigí-

-Bien, no se ponga así de enojado-Me dijo dejando los vendajes en la mesita de alado de mi cama o de mi cabeza -No sabría decirle yo solo vine por mi papa cuando me dijeron que estaba en el bar con Yamcha y usted-

¡¿Yo en el bar con Los Gusanos esos?! Algo me hizo mal…aunque parece que tiene sentido con mi brazo, el sabor a alcohol en mi boca y la resaca…

-¿Quién estaba ayer?-Pregunte más calmado, si lo presionaba no conseguiría nada.

-Pues…creo que estuvo Bulma, Trunks y Señor Piccolo estuvieron sobrios…-Dijo el mocoso casi a punto de irse, se notaba ofendido.

-¡Espera!-Grite por inercia, arrepintiéndome casi al instante -¿Adónde crees que vas?-

-Pues…me pensaba ir para mi casa y avisarle a Bulma que despertó-Dijo El mocoso.

-No -Conteste secamente –Tú te sientas hay mismo y me explicas porque tengo vendado el brazo, y sobre todo ¿¡Que paso ayer!?

El mocoso se sentó en una silla cercana y se puso a explicarme lo de mi brazo…

-Haber… ¿por dónde empiezo…?-

_'Era tarde como las 7 de la noche y mi papa, Yamcha y el señor Vegeta estaban en un bar tomando cerveza._

_-¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí niño?-Me dijo el cantinero, tenía el cabello por los hombros. ¿Recuerda a Broly? Bueno, tenía el mismo corte pero más desordenado._

_-No vengo a beber -Le dije -¿vio a un hombre de baja estatura con pelo en forma de vela, otro hombre más alto con pelo de puntas y otro de altura promedio con una cicatriz?_

_-¿Son tus parientes?- Me pregunto con una ceja levantada mientras limpiaba un vaso-_

_-Pues uno de ellos es mi padre y tengo miedo que se peleó con alguno de ellos-Le dije_

_-allá, en el fondo-Dijo El cantinero_

_-Gracias –Le respondí llegue hasta donde se encontraban._

_-Hola Gohan, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-dijo Yamcha_

_-Mucho, pero vera: vengo a llevármelos-Dije_

_-No hasta que este lugar estalle-Gritaste, señor Vegeta._

_-¡No harás estallar esto!-Grite y todos voltearon a vernos. No creí haber pasado tanta vergüenza nunca antes._

_-Bueno, entonces ¡morirán conmigo!-Dijiste tus ojos eran raros y empezaste a hacer una bola de Ki. Papá te agarro del brazo -¡oye, Kakarroto, suéltame!_

_-No dejare que nos mates-Dijo mi papa y empezaron a luchar de una forma titánica y después me noquearon de un golpe. No sé lo que paso después.'_

* * *

Eso me recordó algo, recuerdo haber golpeado algo suave, me asuste creí que era Trunks o Bulma, pero siendo Gohan… ¿No veo el problema?

Intente levantarme y el engendro mayor del idiota saiyajin dijo –Llamare a Trunks, él quería verte por algo de la escuela-

¿Trunks…? ¡Me olvide de la escuela de Trunks! Oh, bueno. Esas cosas pasan, que tiene de malo olvidarme de algo como eso…

-¿Papá?-Dijo Trunks pasando, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos…algo había hecho…-¿Papá?... ¿tu…Viste la araña detrás tuyo?-

Me di vuelta lentamente y había una araña gigantesca -del tamaño de una uva- en la pared

De la garganta nos salió un alarido del horror al notarla.

* * *

-¿Iras a la escuela así de lastimado?-Me pregunto después de aplastar la araña con un rayo de Ki, sinceramente espero que la mujer no grite al ver la sangre y tripas en la pared agujereada…

-Tu padre ira aun si tiene totalmente los huesos rotos-Dijo la Mujer desde la puerta se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me limpie el lápiz labial de la mejilla.

-Creo que iré aun si, Mocoso-Le dije a Trunks

-Genial-contesto y se fue.

Bulma miraba detenidamente el agujero en la pared-Vegeta -Yo la mire -¿Por qué hay un agujero en la pared?

-Porque había una…un gusano y lo eliminamos dignamente-No se me ocurrió otra forma de decirlo, ya que si le decía una araña me dejaría de alimentar y en este estado era probable que me muera por abstinencia de comida…

* * *

Mientras Trunks está paseando por la casa:

Genial mi padre ira aun así…ya es medio tarde solo nos queda el resto de la tarde para practicar y mañana deberé entregarlo como trabajo practico…si le hubiera dicho que podía llevar a mamá…se hubiera molestado mucho, aunque…Mamá hubiera dado menos problemas…me pregunto si la pierna de Yamcha estará mejor… pobrecito.

Continuara…


	6. Domingos de enfermería Parte 2

Este fanfic lo escribe el **_18/07/12_ **pero nunca lo subí en esta página, así que aquí lo tienen… y está editado para que el sitio lo permita… bueno, era novata, cometía –y aun cometo- errores ._.

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: domingos de enfermería y respuestas. Parte 2**

En la habitación de Trunks:

Trunks estaba buscando su libreta para poder anotar las preguntas que le haría a su padre. Cuando de pronto, se golpeó la cabeza con su mochila que ni se molestó en acomodar los días anteriores, en el impacto, de la mochila cayo un cuaderno en el que anotaba varias cosas y una de ellas estaba subrayado "**Talento para Vegeta**".

¡Ay, no! –Dijo Trunks leyendo toda la hoja -¿¡Como pude olvidarme!?-Grito eufórico

-¿¡Estas bien, Trunks!?-Grito Bulma entrando sin preguntar a la habitación de Trunks-

-Hola mamá-Dijo Trunks con una sonría nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes a tus espaldas, Trunks?-Pregunto, un poco extrañada.

-Nada…Nada…Solo una hojita -Rio Nervioso.

-¡Trunks no me obligues a llamar a tu padre como hace una semana!-Exigió Bulma.

-…-Trunks trago fuerte –Todavía recuerdo lo de la semana pasada…-Pensó-

_¡Vegeta déjalo tranquilo a Trunks! ¡Trunks dame la hoja con tus notas ahora! –Gritaba Bulma-_

_¡…no! –Grito Trunks-_

_¡Tú lo pediste! –Dijo Vegeta_

_Vegeta agarro a Trunks de los pies y lo dio vuelta y lo empezó a sacudir de arriba a bajo_

El pequeño niño gritaba mientras casi se muerde la lengua.

_'-¡Venga niño!-Gritaba Vegeta -¡Resistirte lo hará peor!_

_-¡Vegeta deja a Trunks tranquilo y Trunks deja de hacer que tu padre se enoje!-Pedía Bulma_

_-¡Decídete antes de defender!-Gritaron Vegeta y Trunks al mismo tiempo_

_-¡bien, bien les doy la hoja pero Bájenme!-Dijo Trunks mareado_

_-Está bien.-Al decir eso vegeta soltó a Trunks en el aire y este callo de cara al suelo con la mano estirada. Una hoja en un sobre, en su manito levantada mostraba claramente en nombre de "Trunks, Briefs" con dorado muy elegante._

_-¿Y esto?-Vegeta tomo el sobre antes de que Bulma pudiera y lo abrió -¡cómo puedes reprobar!-Grito -¡se nota que saliste como tu madre!_

_-¡oye, no tienes por qué culparme, si tú lo no entrenaras todo el méndigo día, el podría estudiar y no sería un idiota como el mono que tiene por padre!-Grito Bulma en la cara de Vegeta_

_Vegeta la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo –Antes no te importo si era un mono o un Saiyajin ¿Verdad?-Susurro._

_-¿A qué te refieres cuando dijiste "Antes"?-Dijo Bulma en el mismo tono_

_-Antes que naciera el mocoso-Diciendo eso el beso en la frente_

_-Vegeta, esta Trunks presente-Dijo Mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello_

_-Ejemp, Ejemp-Tocio Trunks_

_-¡Cierto!-Dijo soltándose de Vegeta -¡Trunks dame la hoja!_

_-Yo no la tengo, la tiene Vegeta-Dijo Trunks_

_-…Toma-Dijo Vegeta dándole la hoja a Bulma-_

_-…Vegeta…-Dijo Bulma bien la hoja_

_-¿Que?-_

_-¿Sabes cómo se leen las notas?-Dijo Bulma, en tono tranquila_

_-Que pregunta más idiota, claro que se-Respondió Vegeta_

_-¿Cómo se leen?-Pregunto Bulma_

_-Del 1 al 100-Dijo Vegeta con toda la confianza del mundo…¿qué digo? ¡EL UNIVERSO!_

_-Vegeta…aquí se lee del 1 al 10-Dijo Bulma_

_-… ¡Pues se nota que saco de mi lo inteligente!-Dijo Vegeta, dándose la vuelta y yéndose a "Entrenar"_

_-…Felicidades hijo-Dijo Bulma abrazándolo –Peor debes mejorar Matemáticas_

_-Sí, mamá-Dijo Trunks'_

-…Es una hoja de mi libreta que tenía anotado algo que tengo que enseñarle a papá-Dijo Trunks por miedo a que se repitiera la misma escena

-… ¿Qué tienes que enseñarle?-Dijo Bulma

-¿Qué talento tiene Papá?-Pregunto Trunks nervioso

-…Trunks estás muerto…-Dijo Bulma

-Lo sé, lo sé -

En otra parte de Capsule Vegeta está haciendo… ¿Origami?...

-Creo que así se hace un Dragón…-Dijo Vegeta haciendo los toque finales a su dragón de papel –Te llamare Barry-Dijo mirando al Dragón con cariño –La vulgar de Bulma, no me dejo ponerle Barry a Trunks…decía que lo molestarían…Yo digo, si eres tan idiota para molestar a alguien llamado Barry ¡Debes morir!

-…-Barry solo lo miro con los ojos que Vegeta le dibujo con una como su amigo imaginario, porque solo Vegeta lo escucha.

Continuara…


End file.
